Raising a drill string in a borehole filled with drilling fluid at an excessive speed may reduce the hydrostatic pressure of drilling fluids in the borehole below the “pore pressure” of the borehole, allowing fluids to enter the borehole from the surrounding formations. Lowering the drill string into the borehole at an excessive speed may increase the hydrostatic pressure of the drilling fluid above the fracture gradient of the surrounding formations, causing fracturing to occur. Methods have been developed to identify scenarios in which raising and lowering lead to reduction of trip speeds. Identifying the dominant scenario, i.e., the scenario that dictated the lowest trip speed, in order that corrective action can be taken, is a challenge.